Poison Kiss
by Light's Lady
Summary: Sex, drugs, and magic are what make the world go round. At least it is what makes this world go round. Welcome to this AU of drug lords and those who wish to put an end to the trade. Laughs and craziness are sure to follow. Read if you dare. Better summary inside.


**Summary: Cloud is feeling down on his luck, and his friends convince him to go out.** **They go to a club, where he meets a mysterious girl. He thinks he's just in it for a one night fling, but he will soon realize that this girl is special. Every drug lord wants her and a few are after her. Cloud has had a personal vendetta against the drugs. Not only was he addicted, but it hurt someone very dear to him. This girl could be Cloud and his team's way to stop the trade once and for all. Maybe Cloud could finally forgive himself once and for all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, FF character, place and or world affiliated with these games.**

**(Song Cloud is dancing to in the club scene is B.E.A.T by Selena Gomez)**

The dull thud of the bass echoed through her feet as she walked through the door to the club. She reveled in the heat of the mass of bodies that swarmed around her as she danced her way through to the center of the dance floor. The light pulsed in time with the music as she swayed along with the people surrounding her. Her favorite part of the being in a club was the ability to get lost in the crowd. Here she could be free. Here he would not find her. Here she could blend. Here she could be.

Just savoring these moments, as far and few between as they were, she closed her eyes.

"Drink? It's 7th Heaven's special!" Her eyes shot open, noticing a black-haired, dark eyed, and rather chesty enthusiastic lady.

"Uh," she stared at the bright pink colored drink. Cocking her head deciding on whether to take it or not, she thought _Well I am quite fond of that color, might as well._

Accepting the petite little glass, she smiled at the woman. As the woman turned, she caught a slight glimpse of her name tag.

"Tifa, huh" She mumbled quietly, "weird name." and off she went taking a gulp of her beverage. Enjoying the burn as she swallowed, she melted back into the crowd of dancers once again.

Too long, it had simply been too long since Leon had seen his friend loosen up and have a good time. Since his brother Ven's incident, he had been far too serious. Well, not tonight. If Leon had to have Zack forcibly drag Cloud out of his house and to the car he would be going out tonight.

As luck would have it force was not necessary. Roxas had gotten wind of Leon's plan from Leon's little brother Sora, and well when Roxas put his mind to it his big blue eyes could be registered as lethal weapons. No one and he did mean no one could deny the boy anything when he pulled this dirty trick. At least he used his powers for good instead of evil this time.

"We're here boys! My personal favorite, 7th Heaven" Zack jumped out, pulling Cloud with him. Leon just stood up calmly, after parking his black viper.

"Hey yo Leon! You know you're the designated driver right?!" Zack yelled to the brunette.

Sighing deeply he commented to himself "aren't I always?"

Cloud turned to Leon "Hey, I drive Zack's drunk ass home just as much as you do"

"Hey now!" Zack interrupted, "I know I have the best ass, but let's leave it out of the conversation. It's not my ass we're trying to get laid, it's Cloud's!" He tugged on both guys, attempting to drag them into the club.

As they stepped inside, through all of the noise and people, Zack managed to clear a way to the bar.

"There's my favorite pair of tits!" Zack loudly spoke to Tifa. Cloud instantly elbowed Zack in his ribs.

"Oh, come on Cloud, you know I'm serious with Aerith, but just look at those puppies! I mean show me a girl with a bigger pair, and them be real" Zack replied, holding his side.

Leon shook his head, disapprovingly "I'm sorry for him, I would blame it on him being drunk, but he hasn't had a drop of anything."

"Yeah, you should know by now this is Zack's personality." Cloud spoke up. Tifa grinned, as the three men took a seat.

"It's definitely not the worst treatment. I can handle the comments; it's when they get gropy that I pull punches." The three laughed at her remark.

"How about I get you boys some drinks? First round is on me." She offered.

"That would be amazing" Zack smirked "make sure you make Cloud's a double, Leon's driving home."

"Sure thing" She turned to Cloud, giving him a wink before going off.

"Okay, now for you a woman." Zack's eyes started to search for a girl.

"Here you go, a vodka shot for you, and two tequila shots for you. Bottoms up!" Zack instantly took his, while Cloud was a tad hesitant.

"Come on man, down those suckers. I promise you'll feel better, hell I fell better! Tifa, keep those shots coming sexy!"

"Someone is in a partying mood" Leon told Zack.

"You obviously know this is just my personality baby!"

Giving a quick punch to his arm, Leon replied "don't ever call me baby again."

"Woo, go Cloud!" Zack cheered as Cloud took his first shot. Right as Tifa brought Zack's bottle of vodka, Cloud downed his last shot.

"Any hot girls around for my buddy here?" Zack placed his arm around Leon, thinking it was Cloud. "Other than you of course my ginormo boobied bro"

"Um, there was a pretty cute girl over there to your left. She has almost auburn hair"

Zack swiftly interrupted, "Is that a new drink? I'll have five almost auburn hairs"

Leon smacked his hand upside Zack's head, "Zack one shot, only one."

"No that is… never mind, she has brown hair with a touch of red, it's in a high ponytail. She has big eyes and is very slender. She'll be wearing a short dress with silver in the front and black in the back. It has the sides cut out and she has on black thigh high boots, you can't miss her." Tifa informed them, as she moved on to the next group of guys.

"There you go Cloud, you got a woman!" Zack shook Leon's shoulder enthusiastically

"I'm Leon you idiot." Leon grumbled. Zack stood there confused,

"then where is Cloud?" Sighing again, Leon pointed to the blonde walking off into the crowd.

As Tifa had been describing the girl Clouds eyes had almost instantly found her. As soon as he did spot her his body seemed to get up and move toward her on its own. Something about her captivated him. She looked up as he approached. She smiled as their eyes meet and started to dance over toward him. He blinked and the next thing he knew the girl was right next to him. He could not help but to notice the looks of envy on the faces of every other man in the club as she started to dance around him.

He was beautiful. That was the thought that ran through her mind as she noticed the blonde and his friends walk up to the bar. Then when he came out on the dance floor she could hardly contain her glee. Oh yeah she was getting with that tonight whether he knew it yet or not. She started to try to dance with him, but for someone so hot he seemed rather stiff and not in the way she would have liked. She tried to get him to dance with her for a little longer before just grabbing his hands and putting them on her hips. The music changed to a song with a heavy bass. She smirked to herself. She could definitely work with that. The bass hit and she dropped quickly allowing him an ample view of her back side. She spun around and pressed herself flush against him. She laughed when saw the struck look on his face. Once he regained a bit of his sense he laughed along with her and that was the trick that was needed. He loosened up and their dance quickly turned into a game of who could be sexiest. She started to grind upon his crotch, challenging him. He instantly went with it, grabbing her hips and flowing with the beat. This continued on for a moment, until she turned to him. A tempting look on her face she dropped low, and slowly slid back up his body. A sexy smirk covered his face, as he literally swept her off her feet. Wrapping her legs around him, they continued on with the grinding. Without realizing it, she went in for the kill. Admiring his gorgeous blue eyes, she pulled their lips together.

"If he doesn't get a piece of that, I'm taking him outback and shooting him." Zack exclaimed, extremely intoxicated on vodka.

"Hey, I thought you were going to dance with that girl, Leon?"

"Me, please I don't dance. But to be fair Zack is an idiot." Leon said to her.

"So how's Ven?" She asked, watching Cloud dance.

"Could be better, could be worse." Leon stated.

"Well, it's nice to see Cloud enjoy himself" Tifa smiled, going back to her customers.

"Yeah, it is." Leon uttered.

"You say something? Did you know Cloud could shake his ass like that? Can I shake my ass like that? "

Zack tipsily stood up on the bar, attempting a half awkward twerk-thrust move, before he lost consciousness. Falling off the bar and onto the floor, Zack was officially out cold. Doing what he does best, Leon sighed deeply then picked up the dead weight that was Zack.

"Really, I hate doing this. Now I have to find Cloud." As Leon looked around, he soon found that Cloud had disappeared.

"This is just what I need. Carrying one idiot and searching for the other." Rushing through the crowd, Leon found the nearest exit. Apologizing for Zack's dead arm flail, Leon flung open the door. Revealing almost complete darkness, he could hear an interesting sound nearby. Without a second thought, Leon pulled out his phone and shone the light on where the noise was. He found that Cloud and the girl he was dancing with, where in a full blown make out session. Yanking the girl away from Cloud, he immediately helped Cloud's shirt back to its original place.

"Come on you two, we've got to get this idiot home." Leon demanded, pulling their wrists.

"Hey I don't know you, I can get myself home." The girl slurred, obviously drunk.

"Look, I'm Cloud's friend, the guy you were making out with, and I can't allow you to leave on your own, okay?"

Cloud wrapped his arm around Leon. "He's good people, come on with us." Cloud held his hand out for her. She hesitated for a moment, but took going with them to Leon's black viper. As he got everyone situated, he turned to the girl and Cloud who were seated in the back.

"No making out in my car, got it?" They both just nodded their heads at him, and Leon just sighed starting the car.

**AN: If you want this story to go on please review. My friend and I would love to continue, but we need a little motivation. We really want to hear from everyone. Kingdom Hearts becomes more prevalent in the next couple of chapter, but trust us this is a Kingdom Hearts fan fiction even if it feels a little like a FF7 fic right now.**

**-Light's Lady and Friend**


End file.
